Desenfrenado
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Tras la boda de Edward y Bella, Jake se queda destrozado y Leah decide animarlo... a su manera. Jacob/Leah, Sam/Leah. Regalo para Shinawa.


**Nota: ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS LAS QUE LEAN ESTO, Y EN ESPECIAL A SHINAWA, LA RECEPTORA DEL FIC!! Al principio pensé que sería fácil de hacer, pero me costó más de lo que esperaba n.n". A cambió aprendí a apreciar todavía más el Jake/Leah, jejeje. Un millón y medio (o más) de gracias a Lunatik-love, porque sin ti este fic habría sido una auténtica chapuza n.n. Bueno, a las lectoras que pasen por aquí, disfrutad mucho estas fiestas, los regalos lo valen xD.**

* * *

Cuando Jacob pudo, por fin, transformarse en lobo, no sintió ni de lejos la liberación que ansiaba. Echó a correr raudo como un rayo, mientras sentía su cuerpo hervir, mientras el dolor lo consumía como el más letal de los venenos. Bella, su Bella, iba a morir esa noche. Lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recordó cuando, hace lo que parecía una eternidad, le había dicho que la prefería muerta que convertida en un monstruo. No era verdad. Aunque en realidad sí que lo era. Prefería llorarla que verse obligado a odiar a lo que tanto amó. Mentira. Era mil veces mejor despreciarla, matar al chupasangres por arruinarle la existencia, pelear con ella que llorarle a una tumba.

Qué más da.

De una forma o de otra, Bella estaría muerta. Fuese una asesina en potencia con un olor asqueroso o un puñado de huesos dentro de un ataúd, dejaría de ser Bella. No volvería a ver sus ojos color chocolate. No volvería a escucharla reír. No más refrescos en el garaje. No más montar en moto. No más Bella Swan. Acababa de perderla para siempre.

_Huy, que penita, Jacob se ha dado cuenta de lo obvio, que su amiguita tiene las horas contadas. Creo que voy a llorar._

Jacob rugió. Estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no se había dado cuenta de que Leah también estaba ahí.

_Leah, cierra el hocico si te gusta la forma que tiene-_amenazó. Aunque esa no era la expresión correcta: fue una mera advertencia.

_Que miedo. Ten cuidado, chaval, o puede que el que tenga que correr a tres patas sea otro._

Jacob gruñó, recordando que el chupasangres le había hecho una amenaza parecida una vez. Proyectó el pensamiento con intensidad, a ver como le sentaba Leah saber a quién se parecía.

_Arggg… me las vas a pagar, Jacob Black. _

Jacob vio como Leah daba un viraje brusco para ir a su encuentro y corrió más rápido. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que ella lo alcanzara, así que se quedó quieto en el sitio y salió de fase. Gimió, mientras el dolor se intensificaba al vivirlo en su forma humana, pero pudo soportarlo. Se puso los pantalones a toda prisa y la esperó pacientemente. Este comportamiento podría parecer totalmente ilógico, pero él necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y Leah era la persona a la que le tenía más rabia después del chupasangre (y la que estaba más cerca). Oyó un ruido de patas acercándose y luego el sonido al amortiguarse cuando fueron unos pies humanos los que sostuvieron a su propietaria. Pasaron un par de segundos y Leah salió de entre los árboles, con una camisa, unos pantalones cortos y una cara de mala leche.

-¿Y tú dices ser la más rápida de la manada? Por poco me duermo esperándote-le espetó él. Ella esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tu noviecita sí que va a dormir bien esta noche, después de que el chupasangres la haga pedazos. Oh, no, espera, me equivoco. Ella nunca fue nada tuyo.

-Qué quieres que te diga, creo que prefiero que no me quiera a haber encontrado al hombre de mi vida y que él me dejara por su imprimación.

-Bueno, al menos yo sé que él me quería y se vio superado por su naturaleza, no que me quería pero "no lo suficiente". Eso sí que es patético.

Jacob se abalanzó sobre ella ciego de furia. "Es una mujer", "Sam te matará", "Eso no va a hacer que lo que dice deje de ser verdad" y demás tonterías varias ni se le pasan por la cabeza. La necesidad de golpear, morder y desgarrar lo ocupa todo en su mente. La embiste, haciéndola chocar contra un árbol, pero se frena. No iba a darle la satisfacción de perder el control.

-Con que Bella Swan está tan impaciente por acostarse con la sanguijuela que no puede esperar a transformarse-siguió pinchando Leah.

-Sí. Sam y Emily lo tienen más fácil, no tiene motivos para contenerse. De hecho, no lo hacen.

Leah tenía sus uñas clavadas en los hombros de Jacob y él la incrustaba cada vez más en el árbol.

-Eso demuestra que Sam tiene buen gusto-continuó Jake.

-Bueno, la verdad no quisiera saber cómo te dominas tú en esos campos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Swan prefiere besar a una piedra de hielo.

-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, Leah-masculló Jacob pronunciando su nombre como si fuese la peor de las blasfemias.

-Lo dudo mucho-le susurró ella, a una distancia muy peligrosa de sus labios. Y lo besó, descargando en sus labios toda su furia contenida en estado puro. Jacob le respondió, en un beso cargado del dolor desgarrador que lo estaba matando. El árbol contra el que estaban se derrumba al fin, pero Jacob solo siente las uñas de Leah clavándose en su nuca, y Leah está demasiado concentrada en las manos de Jake iniciando un recorrido en sus muslos que deja un rastro ardiente a su paso. Ruedan por el suelo, y poco importa que segundos antes él ansiara matarla, ambos se abandonan a ese ritmo desenfrenado, que hace que parezca que todo lo demás no es más que una pesadilla demasiado vívida y que pueden olvidar.

Porque eso es lo que más necesitan: olvidar. Jake no quiere recordar por nada del mundo que esa noche el amor de su vida puede (va a) morir hecha trizas entre los brazos de lo que más odia. Leah ya está cansada de ser los restos de la vida pasada de alguien, y no necesita torturarse más sabiendo que la que está enredada en la cama de Sam esa noche no es ella.

Y todo pasa a reducirse a eso. A un juego de lenguas y caricias tatuadas en la piel. Poco a poco el ritmo se acompasa, más lento pero no menos intenso, sin tanta rabia pero no con menos dolor. Porque ni Leah le puso una pistola en el pecho a Bella para que dijera "Si, quiero" ni Jake le lavó el cerebro a Sam para que quisiese a Emily. Porque el otro es la única jodida persona que está a su lado (quizás un poco más cerca que eso) en este jodido momento. Porque se reconocen el uno en el otro, desde por el sufrimiento a cuestas hasta por el sabor a amargura de los besos (¿amor? Una está en un vuelo hacia la muerte y el otro en su "vivieron felices y comieron perdices").

Respiraciones entrecortadas, jadeos y gemidos entre beso y beso. Las manos de Jake inmiscuyéndose bajo la camisa de Leah, y la boca de ella marcando su cuello. La poca ropa que llevaban al ser rasgada por la gracia e impaciencia del otro. Piel sobre piel, sudor y lágrimas furtivas. Ser incapaz de parar y no querer hacerlo

Todo se redujo a eso.

A gemidos a voz en grito, más parecidos a un aullido, y caderas moviéndose al compás. Dolor compartido y momentáneo alivio.

oOoO

Leah se despertó primero, por supuesto, con los cálidos (cosa imperceptible para ella) brazos de Jake envolviéndola en un abrazo aprisionador. Aún era de noche, pero debía de faltar poco para el amanecer. Se libró de los brazos de Jake, sin poner cuidado en si lo despertaba o no y sacudió la cabeza al más puro estilo perruno para despejarse. Algo en la cara de Jake le llamó la atención.

Cuando dormía, dejaba de ser solo una enorme y amedrentadora masa de músculos para parecer solo el todavía adolescente que ha madurado a marchas forzadas. Llevaba impreso en el gesto de dolor, de seguro provocado por un mal sueño, la marca de los sueños hechos pedazos y de un corazón roto. Era un gesto que Leah conocía de sobra, ya que era el que había encontrado en el suyo cada maldito día desde que el hombre de su vida y su hermana la traicionaron, cuando ni siquiera la maldita licantropía y sus malditas leyendas servían de excusa. Leah hizo una mueca de rabia. Quizás, todo sería un poco más fácil sino tuviera que verle la cara a Sam todos los días y sentir su compasión y arrepentimiento en carne propia. Si tan solo pudiera largarse sin mirar atrás…

Jake se removió y abrió los ojos. Leah se apartó del él, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que no llevaba ropa encima, ya que desde lo de la noche pasada carecía bastante de sentido. Él parpadeó, confuso, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente.

-Deberíamos volver-le espetó ella escuetamente. Jake le lanzó una sardónica y poco inocente sonrisa. Leah se esperaba alguna réplica mordaz, pero en lugar de eso Jake dijo con simpleza:

-Gracias por intentar animarme anoche, aunque creo que no salió como lo esperabas.

Leah se transformó en loba con un gruñido y se echó a correr. Jake no tardó en seguirla. Leah sonrió mentalmente, no podría seguirla y lo sabía.

OoOo

_¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-_se preguntó Seth con inocente curiosidad. Sam puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Seguramente estarían despellejándose vivos en algún rincón-_Jeje, creo que va a ser más bien mi hermana la que lo despelleje. Espero que lo que le haga no sea demasiado grave, creo que Jake prefería quedarse deformado de por vida antes que acudir a Carlisle._

Sam miró a Seth, que trotaba a su lado alegremente. Al parecer nada podía perturbarlo, y menos lo ocurrido la noche pasada en la boda de "su mejor amigo". A Sam todavía no le entraba en la cabeza como había podido llegar a tal grado de intimidad con un chupasangre. Si bien era cierto que ahora estaban en tregua, tampoco era para llegar a tanto…

Dos mentes se incorporaron a la manada en ese preciso momento, apagando el parloteo común. Sam ya iba echarles una pequeña reprimenda por saltarse las guardias y todo eso, cuando los pensamientos más superficiales de ambas mentes lo golpearon como una bola de demolición.

_Leah, Jake, ¿dónde os habíais…? Oh._

Leah se detuvo en seco al oír los pensamientos de Seth. Se había dado cuenta de que había huido demasiado rápido como para pararse a pensar. Tenía los pensamientos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior demasiado recientes aún. Los ocultó enseguida, ayudada por la práctica, pero ya era tarde.

_Tíos, tened un poquito de vergüenza-_pensó Embry con sorna.

_Id a un hotel-_añadió Quil desternillándose mentalmente.

_Ains, si es que en cuanto se hacen mayores…-_murmuró Jared con voz falsamente sensiblera.

_Mira quien habla-_le espetó Paul, provocando que Jared rememorara unos cuantos momentos de él y Kim. Un bufido colectivo le indicó a Sam que ninguno querría haberlos visto por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Le parecía que tenía pegada a los párpados la imagen de Jacob acariciando ardientemente a Leah mientras ella le correspondía, como un cuchillo mal afilado que quería abrirse paso por su pecho y lo va consiguiendo, poco a poco y destrozándolo todo a su paso. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que lo vio reflejado a través de los ojos de Seth. Sin embargo, tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era triturar cada trozo de piel del cuerpo de Jacob y desperdigarlo por ahí, dominado por esa rabia que lo cegaba y que tanto daño le hacía. Jacob mantenía una postura digna, demostrando así que no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de lo que había hecho y desafiándolo. En cualquier otro momento Sam se hubiera dado cuenta de que Jacob mantenía un estado de ánimo en el que estaba dispuesto a desafiar hasta a una piedra del camino por el mero hecho de existir y lo hubiera dejado correr, pero ahora ni siquiera podía hilvanar un pensamiento coherente que no estuviera relacionado con Jacob gritando de dolor y suplicando clemencia.

Entonces notó los pensamientos de Leah.

Se sintía indignada. Si lo hubiera tenido delante le habría arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco. (No lo hubiera hecho, seguía siendo incapaz de hacerle daño, pero la intención es lo que cuenta). Sam tenía su imprimación. Tenía su final feliz. Tenía todo lo que podía desear. ¿Y aún tenía la desfachatez de estar celoso?

_¿Tanto te extraña?-_fue el primer pensamiento coherente que él pudo hilvanar.

Estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿No eran obvios lo motivos por lo que podría sentirse celoso?

Leah ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle de un modo propiamente dicho, la inmensa cantidad de improperios que bullía en su mente hablaba por si sola. Furiosa, salió de fase.

_¿Estarás contento, no?-_le espetó Jake.

_Esto sí que es una novedad, Jacob. ¿De repente defiendes el caso de Leah? ¿O es que ciertos… incentivos te han llevado a adoptar esa postura?_

Sam aulló rabioso cuando Jake rememoró esos "incentivos".

_No exactamente, Sam. Me importa una mierda que le hagas daño. Leah es simplemente una arpía que reparte su veneno por todas partes. Pero no la dejes y luego esperes que ella te profese una santa fidelidad, porque eso sí que es tener un morro que te cagas. _

Sam volvió a aullar, y se iba a lanzar a correr hacia donde estaba Jake para descuartizarlo cuando Seth se interpuso en su camino.

_Apártate, Seth-_le espetó con el tono de alfa. Seth gimió y se apartó muy a su pesar.

_¿Abusando de tu poder por motivos egoístas? ¿No eres tú el que profesa la responsabilidad que conlleva el hecho de que se nos otorgara este don?-_Jacob pronunció la palabra "don" con un especial desprecio impreso, como si estuviese insultando. Sam se detuvo. La mejor parte de sí mismo le obligaba a dejarlo pasar, pero la otra, la que estaba celosa y la que ahora llevaba el control provocó que proyectase la imagen de Bella Swan en la boda, del brazo de Edward Cullen (cogida directamente de la mente de Seth) y ya iba a pensar en lo que el futuro le deparaba si seguía por el camino que había escogido cuando se obligó detenerse. Jake aulló de dolor, y Quil y Embry le lanzaron aullidos reprobatorios a Sam, pero este no los escuchó. Se había pasado de la raya y lo sabía. No tenía ningún derecho a llamarse alfa.

Se lanzó a correr, buscando el rastro de Leah tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Tenía que encontrarla. Se merecía una explicación. Tras cinco minutos, la encontró. Frenó delante de ella, sorprendiéndola, y se transformó en humano. No pudo dejar de notar que ella no llevaba nada encima, pero tenía cosas más importar que decir.

OoOo

-¿Tanto te extraña?-repitió, esta vez en voz alta. Leah quiso gritar, golpearlo, insultarlo. Quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí, parada-. Sé perfectamente bien que no tengo derecho a alguno a sentirme así. Pero me temo a los sentimientos eso les importa muy poco. Leah, yo te quiero…

-Para. Cállate. Cierra el pico, vete, ¡lárgate!-le gritó Leah. Cualquier otro ya habría salido con el rabo entre las piernas. A cualquier otro ya le habría cortado el cuello. Pero no a Sam. Él seguía siendo su talón de Aquiles, no importaba cuando tiempo hubiese pasado ya.

Sam se sintió dolido, pero se lo merecía. Se merecía que ella se refugiara en brazos de Jacob Black. Debería desearle lo mejor, esperar que fuese feliz y no montarle una escenita de celos. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba explicarse.

-No antes de que me escuches. Te lo digo de verdad, te quiero. Te lo dije hace años y te lo repito ahora. Eso no ha cambiado.

-Pero ha cambiado todo, Sam-le espeta Leah con frialdad, haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le queda, hablándole como a un niño de cinco años.

Algo en su tono amedrentó a Sam, que fue consciente, más que nunca, que de la Leah que él conocía ya quedaba muy poco. Todo lo que antes era alegría y espontaneidad, gracias a él había pasado a ser solo dolor y odio, demasiado para una sola persona, tanto que no podía evitar repartirlo. (Odio hacia nadie. Porque seguía queriéndolos demasiado a él y a Emily para odiarlos. Porque la manada no tenía la culpa y aún así pagaba todos los platos rotos. Odio porque es más fácil de sobrellevar que el dolor a secas). La Leah que él conocía no tenía esa mirada arisca y afilada como un cuchillo en los ojos. No se escudaba bajo una máscara de despectiva frialdad. No tenía tantas cicatrices en el alma. Y Sam no pudo evitar odiarse por ello. Había dejado a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo cicatrices imborrables. Él, que se suponía que tenía que protegerlas, solo había sabido herirlas.

-Porque eso ya no basta-siguió ella-. Tu mundo, tu universo, ya no está regido por el amor que sientes ni hacia mí ni hacia nadie que no sea Emily. Me elegiste a mí pero tu naturaleza, tu subconsciente, tu espíritu o las tres la eligieron a ella.

Era verdad. Incluso en ese momento, su vida seguía girando en torno a Emily. Ni por un segundo había olvidado su sonrisa cuando lo veía volver sano y salvo. Ni por un segundo había dejado de desear estar a su lado. Eso era más fuerte que él.

-Y no hay marcha atrás. Y tú tampoco quieres que haya marcha atrás. Así que métete tu compasión por donde te quepa y mueve el rabo de vuelta con la manada en este instante.

Se había comportado como un reverendo estúpido. Él menos que nadie tenía derecho a estar celoso. Lo único que deseaba era que ella fuese feliz. Aunque el darse cuenta al fin de que él no iba a ser el causante le sentaba como un vampiro. Aunque eso no frenase los celos que sentía.

-Si él o cualquier otro te hace daño lo mataré-dijo Sam. Necesitaba dejarlo claro. Al menos eso.

-Eso si dejo un trozo vivo al que asesinar-le espetó Leah. Le hubiera gustado decirle que si tanta ilusión le hacía aniquilar al que le hiciera daño, ya podría ir pensando en formas de suicidarse, pero se mordió la lengua. Por mucho que se despreciara por ello, le dolía hacerle daño a Sam.

Sam, como último impulso, tuvo ganas de besarla, de expresar aquello para lo que las palabras se hacían tan inútiles. Pero se contuvo a tiempo, pues sabía que eso sólo le causaría más dolor a Leah. (O quizá tuviera miedo de comprobar que los labios que antaño sabían a algo dulce y a la última comida de Sue ahora tenían un sabor amargo a desolación).

Se transformó en lobo y se marchó, de vuelta a La Push. De vuelta con Emily. Le contaría todo lo que había pasado, lo sabía, en su relación no había secretos. Y ella lo entendería, aunque se entristecería (más por Leah que por otra cosa).

Sintió a Jacob emprender una carrera hasta el sitio donde se había quedado Leah y se permitió a sí mismo una última amenaza de muerte.

(Lo que le recordaba que la Leah de antes no tenía esas ansias asesinas escondidas)

OoOo

Leah se quedó ahí, parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, salvo sonreír con amargura. Podría llorar, pero eso ya lo había hecho las suficientes veces para agotar sus lágrimas. Podría gritar, ¿pero de qué serviría? Podría hacerles sentir a los demás lo que era el dolor de verdad. Bueno, ya la odiaban bastante, ¿qué importaba incrementar hacia peor ese sentimiento?

Apenas notó cuando una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla dejando un leve rastro salado. Tampoco le importó mucho. Una de tantas.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora. Sam volvería con el amor de su vida y le explicaría lo que había pasado, ya que no se tienen secretos con tu imprimación. Ella lo comprendería, ¿cómo no entender al hombre tu vida? Luego volverían a su nube rosa, más concentrada que nunca, y al día siguiente Sam volvería a compadecerla y a buscar por todos los medios maneras de hacerla feliz.

La lágrima solitaria pasó a ser muchas de ellas. Porque eso sí que la ponía enferma. Podía enfrentar al odio de los demás. Podía entender que Sam no tuviera elección con respecto a su imprimación, y que Emily no podía resistirse al hombre de su vida. Podía asumir que ellos viviesen un cuento de hadas y ella se retorciese en la miseria, pero lo que no pensaba aceptar era la compasión, ni la de ellos ni la de nadie. Eso jamás.

Oyó unos pasos sigilosos a su espalda y se giró sobre sus talones, encontrando, como su olfato le indicaba, a Jake. Este esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero en sus ojos brillaba la inseguridad de no saber si llegaba en buen momento.

-Vaya, que lástima, sigues de una pieza, esperaba poder ser el que llevara la buena nueva de que nos libramos de la arpía.

Leah sonrió con desprecio. No necesitaba estar en su mente para saber que el fondo se preocupaba por ella, aunque prefiriera besar a Edward Cullen que admitirlo.

-Vete a la mierda, Jacob-le espetó. Acto seguido y contradiciéndose a sí misma lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano y lo besó. Esta vez no necesitaron ningún aliciente, ocupados respondiendo un beso salado, prefirieron dejar para luego los insultos.

Sospechaban que a partir de ahora dispondrían de mucho tiempo para ellos.

* * *

**Nota: Shinawa, probablemente no fue como lo que querías, pero espero que al menos te haya gustado ._. Al resto, hoy más que nunca os pido un review n.n (¡qué es navidad! Porfa, ese sería el mejor regalo).**

**¡Disfrutad y sed felices!**

**Saludos n.n.**


End file.
